Facet Harry'ego Pottera
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Kiedy Harry oznajmia, że jest gejem, cały czarodziejski świat zakłada, że on i Ron są parą, chociaż oni nie są razem... prawda?


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Harry Potter's Bloke**_

**Autor: **_**shocolate**_

**Zgoda jest. Link na lj.**

* * *

Wspaniale jest mieć nasze własne cztery ściany.

Wojna skończyła się parę lat temu, a Harry i ja uczęszczaliśmy na trening na Aurorów.

Zdecydowano, że nie potrzebujemy owutemów, ale Hermiona, jak to Hermiona, wróciła do szkoły.

Więc była rok za nami, co było super; oferowanie jej moich notatek nigdy mi się nie znudzi.

W każdym razie.

Gdy tylko zaczęliśmy trening, znaleźliśmy mieszkanie, razem, ja i Harry.

I wiecie, to jest tego warte; wszystko, przez co przeszliśmy było warte patrzenia na tak szczęśliwego Harry'ego.

Patrzenia, jak cieszy się z pracy, jak trenuje, jak kłóci się w pubie z Seamusem, jak leży rozwalony w bokserkach i koszulce w weekendy, kiedy wpada Hermiona i każe nam sprzątać.

Wiem, że to nie jest tylko moja zasługa, ale danie Harry'emu normalnego życia znaczyło dla mnie bardzo dużo.

W niedziele idziemy do Nory na obiad i moi bracia zaczepiają go jakby był jednym z nas.

Ale nie Ginny.

Zawsze myślałem, że wrócą do siebie, ale, cóż, zapytajcie Hermionę; nie jestem dobry w takich sprawach.

A moja mama matkuje mu i on to lubi, wiem, że tak; wytrzymuje z większą ilością uścisków niż my.

I to nie dlatego, że ma okazję być zgnieciony między piersi, wybaczcie wyrażenie w tym kontekście.

Bo Harry, będąc Harrym, nieważne czy Wybrańcem, mógłby być zgnieciony między jakąkolwiek ilością piersi, gdyby chciał.

Nie byłby w stanie poruszać się po Trzech Miotłach bez złamania karku.

Ale, najwidoczniej, nie chciał.

Najwidoczniej, i nie drażnijcie przez to Ginny, był gejem.

Starałem się zaproponować, bez właściwego odzywania się, że jakby chciał o tym porozmawiać, to jestem obecny.

Emocjonalne rzeczy to nie mój mocny punkt.

Ale dbanie o Harry'ego nim jest, więc postarałbym się jak najlepiej, gdyby coś o tym wspomniał.

Na szczęście nie wspomniał, nie odkąd powiedział mi i Hermionie, razem, a potem całemu światu.

Jego przemowa nie była taka imponująca, nic zbyt emocjonalnego; nadal jest facetem.

Na pewno nie była to taka przemowa, jaką Hermiona sprezentowała mi później; nie zaczęła jeszcze przesłuchań w pracy, ale kurczę, była straszna.

Myślała, że przez to, że zawsze się śmiałem z jej wszy to będę robił to samo z homoseksualistami.

Kompletnie zbzikowana dziewczyna.

W jaki sposób jej absurdalna bitwa o „uwolnienie" elfów, które nie chcą być wolne była tym samym, co nie pozwalanie Harry'emu na przyprowadzanie randek do mieszkania?

Nie obchodziło mnie, kogo Harry posuwa, skoro jest szczęśliwy.

A ona i tak nie rozumiała tego, jak faceci się drażnią.

Hermiona nie cierpi, kiedy nazywam Harry'ego pedałkiem, ale on mi się odgryza i tak.

Na początku często chodził do mugolskich klubów — cóż, w czarodziejskim świecie nie ma za dużo takich osób, żeby mogli sobie na to pozwolić — właściwie Harry był pierwszym, który oznajmił to publicznie — z tą całą obsesją rozmnażania się czystokrywistych i w ogóle, cóż, myślę, że facet po prostu i tak się żeni, i zajmuje się innymi rzeczami w sekrecie.

Ale Harry nie był przygotowany na to, żeby się chować, nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił dla magicznego świata; mogli się wypchać swoim uprzedzeniem.

Harry może sobie spać z kimkolwiek chce.

W każdym razie, za często nikogo nie posuwa.

Nie to, żebym liczył, czy coś.

Po prostu zauważyłem, że nie przyprowadza facetów do domu i rzadko wychodzi późno.

Myślałem, że chciał zatrzymać tą część swojego życia odsuniętą od nas.

Co było okej.

Ponieważ, i proszę poinformować o tym Hermionę, nie byłem anty–cokolwiek kiedy mówiłem, że cieszę się, że Harry nie sprowadza facetów do domu.

Ja też nie sprowadzałem do domu kobiet.

Tak, okej, Hermiono; jakich kobiet?

Lubiłem, jak byliśmy tylko we dwójkę.

Lubiłem dbać o niego.

Lubiłem gotować obiad.

Lubiłem, jak mama przychodziła i sprzątała, kiedy byliśmy w pracy.

Lubiłem spotykać się z Seamusem na drinka i kłócić się o Quidditcha.

Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia Harry spotka kogoś na poważnie i będziemy sobie z tym radzić, kiedy do tego dojdzie.

* * *

No, wiem, że to nie fair z mojej strony, ale nigdy tak do końca nie ufałem Seamusowi jeśli chodzi o sprawy seksualne.

Zaufałby mu ze swoim życiem, ale zawsze myślałem, że robi mnie w konia, kiedy chodzi o seks.

Nigdy nie wierzyłem w połowę jego zdobyczy w szkole i, jak tak o tym pomyślę, to Seamus powiedział nam co dwójka facetów robi razem.

W łóżku.

Będąc szczerym, to okazało się, że miał rację, ale wtedy mu nie uwierzyłem.

Zaakceptowałem to co mówił o robieniu loda, bo gorliwie myślałem o czyichkolwiek ustach owiniętych wokół moich narządów, ale stracił mnie, kiedy zaczął temat tyłków.

Oczy Neville'a zrobiły się wielkie jak galeony, a Dean się zaśmiał.

Harry siedział cicho, tak sądzę, ale nie uważałem tego za samoobronne coś — nigdy nie dołączał się do takich rozmów.

Kłócenie się o to, że tyłki nie są seksowne zostawiłem Deanowi.

W każdym razie.

Nadal byłem nieco sceptyczny, kiedy Seamus dzielił się z nami szczegółami jego nowego doświadczenia, ale zawsze był śmieszny.

Aż, pewnego wieczora, kiedy spotkaliśmy się z nim w pubie i Harry przeze mnie miał sine oko, bo uderzyłem go podczas treningu, przeprosił nas i wrócił wcześnie do domu.

Radośnie opowiedziałem tą historię Seamusowi, ledwo co powstrzymując się przed dokładną gestykulacją walki, ale mi nie uwierzył.

— _Mi_ możesz powiedzieć, jeśli mieliście kłótnię kochanków — powiedział, upijając resztkę piwa i wstając po kolejne.

— Co? — zapytałem jego puste krzesło.

— Co? — zapytałem, kiedy wrócił po pięciu minutach.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Kto miał kłótnię kochanków z kim? — zapytałem.

Wyglądał na skonfundowanego.

— Harry — odpowiedział.

— Jak ja mogłem mieć kłótnię kochanków z Harrym? — powiedziałem. — Uderzyłem go podczas treningu.

— Nie musisz mi mówić wszystkich szczegółów — odezwał się, uśmiechając psotliwie. — Ale możesz, jeśli chcesz. Harry zawsze był rysą na mojej heterowej zbroi. Ty niekoniecznie.

— O czym ty kurwa mówisz? — zapytałem ostro.

— Ty i Harry.

— Ja i Harry co?

— Kłopoty w raju? — zasugerował. — To dobrze, tak myślę. Dean myśli, że żyjecie nieco za bardzo za zamkniętymi drzwiami, tak właściwie. I, taa, wiemy, że to _Harry_, ale to niezdrowo tak trzymać go dla siebie cały czas, bez względu na to, jak dobry jest w łóżku. I masz moje pozwolenie do podzielenia się tym, co się dzieje za waszymi zamkniętymi drzwiami, opisując jego boskie, seksualne moce.

— O czym ty _kurwa_ mówisz, Seamus?

— No, to nie tak, że to pierwsza wasza kłótnia — wyjaśnił. — Odkąd się zeszliście.

— My... — Zamrugałem zmieszany. — Po pierwsze, nie pokłóciliśmy się; uderzyłem go na treningu. A po drugie. Po drugie. Po drugie, Seamus, Harry i ja nie jesteśmy parą.

— Pewnie, że jesteście.

— Myślę, że wiedziałbym o tym — wykazałem mu.

Teraz Seamus wyglądał na zmieszanego.

— Mieszkacie razem — odezwał się.

— Jako kumple — odpowiedziałem. — Zawsze mówiliśmy, że będziemy mieć wspólne mieszkanie. Dzieliłeś cztery ściany z Deanem, póki nie został zabrany przez Hannę.

— Ale Harry...

— To nie moja wina, że podoba ci się Harry — powiedziałem. — Chociaż dziękuję za amunicję.

Seamus machnął na to ręką.

— Och, komu by się nie podobał Harry? — zapytał. — Jest szlachetny, niespokojny, ciemnowłosy i wspaniały. Ale ujawnił się i zrobił wielką sprawę z tego, że nie poda dalszych szczegółów w kim jest czy coś. A potem zamieszkaliście razem.

— Jak zawsze planowaliśmy — powiedziałem. — _Wiedziałeś_ o tym.

— Och — odezwał się słabo.

— Seamus — zajęczałem. — Mówiłeś ludziom, że ja i Harry jesteśmy parą?

— Oczywiście, że nie — zadrwił.

— Dobrze.

— Co za różnica? — zapytał. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteście parą.

— Seamus! — jęknąłem. — Nie ma _mowy_, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jesteśmy parą.

— Terry Boot — powiedział.

— Co z nim?

— Kochał się w tobie przez całą szkołę; nie słyszałeś od niego ani słowa odkąd Harry się ujawnił.

Chrząknąłem. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, niechciane lekcje Seamusa na temat penetracji analnej zostały rozpoczęte przez to, że Terry się we mnie kochał.

— Sophie Perks — powiedział.

— Co?

— Przy barze; Sophie Perks, totalna dziwka. Spróbuj ją wyrwać.

— Seamus, nie sądzę, że to pomoże.

— Wyrwij ją, Weasley.

Seamus wypchnął mnie z siedzenia w jej stronę.

Podszedłem, czując się nieco zszokowany.

Stając obok Sophie czekałem, aż Madam Rosmerta mnie zauważy.

— Cześć — odezwałem się.

— Hej — odpowiedziała Sophie, automatycznie uśmiechając się i owijając kosmyk włosów wokół palca. — Och.

— Ron — powiedziałem, wyciągając rękę i starając się nie czuć zbyt odrzucony przez to „och".

— Sophie. I wiem, kim _ty_ jesteś.

— Wiedziałem, że bycie bohaterem musi być do czegoś przydatne — zażartowałem. — Imponowanie ładnym dziewczynom nie jest złe.

Zaśmiała się i poczułem się pewniej.

— Bardzo imponujące — powiedziała. — Ale co za _strata_.

Zamrugałem przez jej ładnie wydęte usta.

— Marnuję swój czas, tak? — zapytałem. — Masz chłopaka?

— Bardzo śmieszne — odpowiedziała. — _Nie_będę kręcić z facetem Harry'ego Pottera.

Odeszła z uśmiechem i kręcąc tyłeczkiem, a ja wróciłem do Seamusa.

— Myśli, że jestem facetem Harry'ego Pottera — powiedziałem słabo.

— No i proszę — oznajmił rześko Seamus.

— Nie — zaprotestowałem. — Żadne proszę. Nie jestem facetem Harry'ego Pottera. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby wszyscy tak myśleli. Muszę to wyjaśnić.

* * *

Nie odważyłem się wrócić do domu.

Znając Harry'ego, nie zorientował się co ludzie o nas mówią, bo inaczej na pewno by to wyprostował.

Było nieco późno, ale i tak wpadłem do Nory.

Mama i tata spali, ale Bill był na nogach, kołysząc małego Weasleya do snu.

— Co jest? — zapytał.

— Słuchaj, to nieco wstydliwe — zacząłem.

— Hej, od czego są starsi bracia? — zapytał radośnie.

— Od pomocy? — podsunąłem z nadzieją.

— Od upokorzenia — poprawił mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Prychnąłem.

— Słuchaj — powiedziałem. — Widziałem się dzisiaj z Seamusem i on uważa, że „wszyscy wiedzą", że ja i Harry jesteśmy parą.

— _Merlinowi_ dzięki! — odezwał się dramatycznie Bill, upadając na stół i powodując pisk u dziecka.

— Co? — zapytałem.

— Tata nie pozwala nikomu się odezwać — mówił Bill. — Twierdzi, że radzicie sobie ze wszystkim na swój własny sposób i to skomplikowane, bycie Harrym i to, jak ogłosił to światu. Więc musimy was wspierać, póki do nas nie przyjdziecie. Co właśnie zrobiłeś, więc możemy przestać chodzić na palcach. Nie masz _pojęcia_, jak bliźniacy mieli ciężko, minął rok i ani razu nie mogli was dręczyć.

— Wy wszyscy... — urwałem, bo mnie zamurowało.

— Powinieneś mieć więcej wiary w nas, dzieciaku — powiedział delikatnie Bill. — Kochamy cię i kochamy Harry'ego. Potrzebujecie nas, jeśli macie problemy z ludźmi. Dla mamy i taty to kompletnie w porządku; dla mnie i Charliego też, no, znasz go, nawet posuwanie smoka nie zaszokowało by Charliego, a Fleur nie wie, o co taka wielkie halo; dostanie się wam od bliźniaków, oczywiście, ale to dlatego, że cię kochają; a Ginny jest niesamowita, desperacko chce ci powiedzieć, że nadal cię kocha i inne takie puchate rzeczy.

— Ale... Bill — wyjąkałem. — Ja nie jestem...

— Nie jesteś do kochania? — zasugerował. — Wręcz przeciwnie i są ku temu dowody.

— Nie jestem z Harrym — powiedziałem stanowczo. — Nie jestem z Harrym i nie jestem gejem. Dlaczego kurwa _wszyscy_ myślą, że jestem?

— Nie jesteś... jaja sobie robisz.

— Dlaczego miałbym sobie robić jaja czegoś takiego? — wybuchnąłem. — Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje, dopóki Seamus nie wspomniał o tym dzisiaj, a potem jakaś dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mi się poderwać bo jestem „facetem Harry'ego Pottera".

— Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć — zaciął się Bill. — Harry powiedział światu, że jest gejem i że nie odpowie na żadne dalsze pytania, a potem zamieszkaliście razem.

— Od zawsze mówiliśmy, że zamieszkamy razem.

— I nigdzie nigdy nie zabieraliście pary; zawsze przychodziliście razem.

— Jak zawsze od czasu, kiedy mieliśmy dwanaście lat! — krzyknąłem. — To rodzinna rzecz.

— Sza — uciszył mnie Bill. — Słuchaj, mieszkacie razem, pracujecie razem, wychodzicie razem. I Harry jest gejem. Co mieliśmy o tym myśleć?

— Że _powiedziałbym_ wam, gdybyśmy byli razem?

— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że nie jesteście — odpowiedział słabo Bill.

Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Muszę przekazać listę osób, z którymi nie śpię? — zapytałem.

Machnął na to ręką.

— Okej, przepraszam. Myliliśmy się — przyznał. — Chociaż, z drugiej strony...

Uniosłem brew.

— ...zobacz, jak was wspieraliśmy.

Prychnąłem.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał.

— Nie wiem! — jęknąłem. — Nikomu nic nie mów, póki nie pogadam z Harrym, okej? Może będę musiał przelecieć kobietę pośrodku ulicy Pokątnej zanim ktokolwiek mi uwierzy, ale wyprostuję to.

* * *

Było o wiele za późno na towarzyskie spotkanie, ale Hermiona nie spotkała się z nami w pubie więc wiedziałem, że nadal będzie pracować.

Kiedy zafiukałem do jej mieszkania była skulona z dużą książką i kubkiem kakao, a włosy miała spięte piórem na czubku głowy.

Pisnęła i pocałowała mnie w policzek, i zapytała co się stało.

— Dlaczego miałoby się cokolwiek stać? — zapytałem.

— Ponieważ znam mojego Rona — odpowiedziała, przytulając się do mnie.

— Prawda — odezwałem się. — No więc co mówisz ludziom, kiedy się pytają czy ja i Harry jesteśmy razem?

— Och — wydusiła.

— Więc ludzie cię pytają — oskarżyłem ją.

— Tak, pytają, a ja im mówię, że to nie ich sprawa — powiedziała z godnością.

— A oni biorą to za tak — dodałem.

— To nie ich sprawa — powtórzyła. — Harry jasno powiedział, że nie będzie odpowiadać na pytania odnośnie jego życia seksualnego, więc dlaczego ja miałabym?

— Ale co z _moim_ życiem seksualnym? — zapytałem. — Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy wszyscy wiedzą, kogo posuwam. Chciałem, żeby dziewczyna, którą chciałem poderwać w Trzech Miotłach wiedziała, że jestem dostępny, że nie jestem „facetem Harry'ego Pottera", chciałem, żeby moja rodzina myślała, że posuwam każdą laskę na jaką się natknę, a nie żeby byli dumni z tego, jak radzę sobie z notorycznością bycia z Harrym.

— Och, kto to powiedział? — wydusiła Hermiona.

— Co? — zapytałem wkurzony. — Bill mówił o tym, jak oni nas wszyscy wspierają i że czekają, aż przyjdę i ogłoszę im nowiny.

— Och, to urocze — ucieszyła się Hermiona.

Spojrzałem na nią ze złością.

— Nie chcę, żeby nas wspierali; nie jestem z Harrym — warknąłem.

— Cóż, rozumiem, że pomyłka twojej rodziny może być problemem — przyznała. — Ale to nie tak, że cię wydziedziczają i dlaczego do jasnej ciasnej chciałbyś, żeby myśleli, że „posuwasz każdą laskę na jaką się natkniesz"? Twoja mama by cię zabiła.

Prychnąłem.

— A kogo obchodzi, co myślą obcy — ciągnęła dalej. — Dlatego jestem taka dumna z Harry'ego, że ujawnił się w taki sposób.

— Czy Harry wie, że wszyscy uważają nas za parę? — zapytałem ostro.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— No, jestem pewna, że nikt nie ma odwagi go o to zapytać; a twoja rodzina była cierpliwa i was wspierali, więc nie wspomnieliby mu o tym, a myślę, że nasi przyjaciele po prostu tak założyli.

— Seamus myślał, że jesteśmy razem — burknąłem. — Plusem jest to, że dzięki temu Terry przestał mnie prześladować.

— Och, dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona. — Był w okropnym stanie.

— Rozmawiałaś z _Terrym_ na temat mojego mitycznego, gejowskiego życia seksualnego? — wydusiłem.

— Ledwo co przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że stracił cię na rzecz kobiet — odpowiedziała zagryzając wargę, a ja wywróciłem oczami. — Naprawdę go zabolało, że jednak _byłeś_ gejem. Wziął to do siebie, że nie chciałeś jego.

— Och, do kurwy jasnej! Nikt nie ma prawa rozmawiać o moim tyłku z Terrym!

— On jest jedyną osobą, którą celowo oszukałam — przyznała Hermiona.

— Oszukałaś jak?

— Pozwoliłam mu wierzyć, że jesteście razem i że _żadne_ z nas nie ma szansy w starciu z Harrym. Myśli, że ja też się w tobie kocham.

— O doby boże.

— Ron, nic z tego nie ma znaczenia — powiedziała ostro. — Co powiesz Harry'emu?

— Powiem mu, że świat oszalał i że jeśli wie o tym, to zabiję go, i że musi walnąć kolejną przemowę. — Zatrzymałem się. — Chyba że zgłaszasz się na ochotniczkę i przelecisz mnie po środku ulicy Pokątnej, przekonując wszystkich, że jestem hetero.

— Próbuj dalej.

Prychnąłem.

— Ron, musisz uważać na to, co powiesz Harry'emu.

— Słuchałem już tego wykładu, Hermiono — przerwałem. — On wie, że nie mam nic przeciwko tego, że _on_ jest gejem.

— Abstrakcyjnie nie masz nic przeciwko temu — powiedziała stanowczo. — Nie sprowadzał do domu żadnych facetów. To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy jesteś otwarcie na to wystawiony i nie radzisz sobie z tym za dobrze.

— Wystawiony? — zaszydziłem. — Nie mówimy o gościu w bokserkach przy stole podczas śniadania, mówimy o _mojej matce_ myślącej, że jestem gejem.

— I nadal cię kochającej.

— Tak, wszyscy wszystkich kochają, czy życie nie jest piękne?

— Cóż, tak — powiedziała. — To nie o to walczyliśmy?

— Nie zaczynaj — zaprotestowałem. — Nie walczyłem o to, żeby należeć do Harry'ego.

— Okej — powiedziała. — Po pierwsze, zawsze należałeś do Harry'ego, więc na to nie będę odpowiadać. A po drugie to jest dokładnie to, o co walczyliśmy. Faszystowskabzdura Śmierciożerców odnośnie czystości krwi, nietolerancji, różnic i...

— Wiem — przerwałem, unosząc ręce w obronie. — Kurczę, Hermiono, przestań z tymi wykładami.

— A po _trzecie_ — dodała ostro. — Jakie kobiety?

— Co?

— Harry ujawnił się rok temu, a ty chcesz imidżu osoby, która posuwa wszystkie natknięte laski, a jednak trochę ci zajęło podejście do jakiejś i dowiedzenie się, że jesteś zajęty.

— Kobiety wszystko komplikują — powiedziałem mrocznie. — Zobacz, co się stało, jak próbowaliśmy być razem. Podoba mi się tak, jak jest teraz.

— Prosto — podsunęła.

— No.

— Wasze mieszkanie.

— No.

— Wasza praca.

— No.

— Trochę Quidditcha.

— No.

— Gotowanie i sprzątanie, i dbanie o Harry'ego.

— Widzę, co chcesz osiągnąć — oznajmiłem.

— Wiesz co? — powiedziała. — Czasami mam ochotę powiedzieć, że tak.

— Co?

— Tak, _jesteście_ parą. Jeden drugiego wielbi, robicie wszystko razem, nie ma nikogo między wami, Harry jest częścią twojej rodziny tak samo jak Fleur, wszyscy z nich akceptują go jako twojego partnera.

— Ale to facet — odezwałem się.

— Dlaczego ma to znaczenie? — zapytała, klepiąc mnie w tył głowy. — Kogo kochasz najbardziej na świecie, Ron?

— Ciebie i Harry'ego — powiedziałem nagle.

— Kochasz go.

— Tak.

— Zrobiłbyś dla niego wszystko.

— Tak.

— Tak bardzo o niego dbasz. — Westchnęła. — Nie jestem złośliwa, Ron, naprawdę. — Przytuliła mnie. — Kocham waszą dwójkę najbardziej na świecie i chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi. I chcę, żebyś bardzo uważnie przemyślał swoje uczucia do niego, zanim wrócisz do domu.

* * *

Było sporo po północy i Harry poszedł wcześnie spać, z bólem głowy, więc mogłem bez problemu zafiukać do domu jak najciszej.

Oczywiście Harry był zwinięty na kanapie, czekając na mnie.

— Hej — przywitałem się, siadając na drugim końcu sofy. — Co się stało z sinym okiem i wczesnym pójściem spać?

— Spałem trochę — odezwał się, przeciągając się jak kot. — I nie było cię, kiedy się obudziłem.

— Och — powiedziałem. — Cóż, wypiłem drinka z Seamusem, potem wpadłem do Nory, a potem porozmawiałem z Hermioną.

— Och, jasne, okej — oznajmił Harry, ściągając okulary i pocierając oczy, i wyglądając na dwunastolatka, i sprawiając, że serce mnie bolało.

Co naprawdę do niego czułem?

Nie miałem pojęcia.

I nie dlatego, że byłem beznadziejny w tego typu sprawach.

Ponieważ to był mój Harry i równie dobrze moglibyście mnie zapytać, co naprawdę czułem w związku z moją prawą ręką.

Albo moim sercem, jeśli bylibyście bardzo, bardzo uczuciowi.

Ponieważ nie mogłem oddzielić go ode mnie.

Czy to znaczyło, że byłem w nim zakochany?

Czy to znaczyło, że rozwaliłbym głowę jakiegoś faceta, którego przyprowadziłby na noc?

Westchnąłem.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

— Ja... miałem dzisiaj kilka dziwnych rozmów — przyznałem. — Jak myślisz, co pokazałeś, kiedy oznajmiłeś, że jesteś homo, nie jesteś gotowy na odpowiadanie na pytania na ten temat, a potem zamieszkałeś ze mną?

— Że w końcu kieruję swoim życiem — odpowiedział stanowczo, z ogromnym echem Hermiony.

— Próbowałem dzisiaj zagadać do dziewczyny, a ona mnie wyśmiała — oznajmiłem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie jesteś _aż taki_ zły we flirtowaniu — powiedział zachęcająco.

— Wyśmiała pomysł, że miałaby „kręcić z facetem Harry'ego Pottera" — wyjaśniłem.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

— A Seamus mówi, że _wszyscy_ uważają nas za parę; a Bill mówi, że cała moja rodzina nas wspiera, ale nie mówili nic dopóki nie będziemy gotowi z nimi porozmawiać.

— Och, Ron — wydyszał, zmieniając kolor na raczej niepochlebnyszaro–zielony. Niepochlebny na nim i niepochlebny dla mnie.— Tak mi przykro. Nie miałem pojęcia.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? — zapytałem.

— Cóż — zaczął powoli. — Nie o twojej rodzinie, i Seamusie, i losowych kobietach. Czasami pozwoliłem komuś tak myśleć, jeśli nie chciałem, żeby mnie zarywał. Tylko że żyję z kimś.

Skrzywił się.

— No, to coś innego — powiedziałem. — Gdybym tam był, to uszczypnąłbym cię w tyłek, żeby się pozbyć niechcianych adoratorów.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Ale twoja _rodzina_ — jęknął. — Och, Ron, to źle; wiem, że to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcesz.

— Co? — zapytałem, nieco zbity z tropu.

— No, jesteś tym... — wskazał na mnie — energicznym, napalonymtypem faceta.

Zaśmiałem się.

— Naprawdę tak mnie widzisz? — zapytałem. — Bo to ja gotuję — wyliczałem na palcach — i _sprzątam_ to, czego mama nie sprząta.

— Serio — powiedział. — Zrobię cokolwiek chcesz, żeby to rozprostować; to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe dla ciebie.

— Zwłaszcza że nie dostaję nawet pocałunku za swój wysiłek — wykazałem.

— Nie śmieszne, Weasley — odezwał się, marszcząc brwi. — Wiesz, że _nigdy_ nie zacząłbym cię podrywać.

— No, to bardzo pochlebne — powiedziałem. — Wiesz, że Hermiona powiedziała Terry'emu, że żadne z nich nie miało szansy mnie zdobyć, kiedy ty się zainteresowałeś?

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Ale najwidoczniej _nigdy_ nie zaczniesz mnie zarywać.

Zmarszczył brwi.

— No, nie, bo jesteś...

— Okropny — zasugerowałem.

— Nie, jesteś...

— Kompletnie aseksualny?

— Nie — oznajmił stanowczo. — Jesteś najważniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu i wolałbym _umrzeć_ niż spierdolić nasze relacje.

Wyglądał całkowicie nieszczęśliwie.

— Harry, _nie _ma takiej rzeczy, przez którą mógłbyś spierdolić nasze relacje — oświadczyłem.

Pokręcił głową.

— Możemy to zostawić, proszę? — zapytał żałośnie.

— Nie — powiedziałem. — Hermiona uważa, że jesteśmy już parą, poza tą częścią z seksem.

— Cóż, nie wiem jak Hermiona, ale ja miałbym nadzieję, że seks będzie dużą częścią związku — prychnął.

— Ale nie przyprowadzasz facetów do domu.

— Nie spotkałem nikogo, kogo chciałbym przyprowadzić do domu.

— Ale ty... — Pokazałem coś, co najwyraźniej uznał za strasznego, a nie seksownego, bo drgnął.

— Czasami — odpowiedział pokonany. — Tak, robiłem... coś. Ale to nigdy... nie jest warte...

— To brzmi tak, jakby było lepiej z kimś, na kim ci zależy.

— Odpuść sobie — powiedział cicho.

— Hermiona... która zna nas lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie... nasza Hermiona myśli, że moglibyśmy być parą.

— Dobra! — krzyknął. — Nigdy nie są tobą, nigdy nie mogliby znaczyć dla mnie tyle co ty. To chciałeś usłyszeć?

— Właściwie to tak — odpowiedziałem spokojnie.

— Nie byli ze mną przez dziewięć lat i nie wytrzymywali ze mną, i nie dbali o mnie; nie byli moim sekundantemkiedy mieli jedenaście lat; nie są porywczy, i głupi, i wspaniali; i ja tu siedzę, w naszym mieszkaniu, czekając aż zakochasz się w kobietach z wielkimi piersiami, z którymi nie mogę konkurować.

Obawiam się, że się zaśmiałem.

— Co cię tak śmieszy? — zapytał żałośnie.

— Wybacz — powiedziałem. — To tylko obraz ciebie walczącego z wielkimi piersiami.

Chrząknął.

— Weź — powiedziałem. — Mamy wszystko inne; naprawdę nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym spotkał kogoś, kto znaczyłby dla mnie więcej.

Wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

— I ty, um... chcesz mnie.

— Ale _ty_ nie chcesz _mnie_ — odezwał się cicho.

— To jestem idiotą — odpowiedziałem. — Seamus powiedział: „komu by się nie podobał Harry? Jest szlachetny, niespokojny, ciemnowłosy i wspaniały."

Harry prychnął.

— Myślę, że po prostu nigdy nie uwierzyłem Seamusowi odnośnie tych spraw z tyłkiem.

— Chryste, Ron — jęknął Harry.

— Nie, czekaj, słuchaj. Seamus powiedział nam te rzeczy, żeby podrażnić mnie odnośnie Terry'ego, to oczywiste, że nie podobał mi się ten pomysł. Co mi przyjdzie z tyłka Terry'ego?

— Nie prowadzę tej rozmowy — wymamrotał Harry, zamykając oczy i opierając się bezwładnie o kanapę.

— Ale to nie o tyłek chodzi, prawda? — zapytałem, przysuwając się bliżej i bawiąc się dziurą na kolanie jego dżinsów.

Wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos.

— Chodzi o osobę; o bycie z osobą. — Westchnąłem. — Słuchaj, nie jestem w tym dobry, ale nawet ja widzę, że gdybyśmy... razem... to chodziłoby o... bliskość. Bycie tak blisko z kimś. Z dziewczyną czy... facetem. Harry, byłbym _wewnątrz_ciebie.

Jego oczy otworzyły się.

— Albo... ty we mnie — powiedziałem. — Tak... tak naprawdę to nie wiem, o czym mówię.

— Ty wewnątrz mnie — wyszeptał.

Zarumieniłem się jak burak.

— Taa — wychrypiałem.

Przysunąłem się bliżej i dotknąłem jego ręki.

— Ron — powiedział. — To... to jest naprawdę... to czego chcę...

— Więc lepiej pokaż mi, co mam robić — wyszeptałem.

* * *

Patrzyłem jak śpi, z włosami przyklejonymi przez pot do czoła, nie przez koszmary, ale dlatego, że uprawialiśmy seks.

Pieprzyliśmy się.

Razem.

Poznałem, jak wygląda, kiedy przyciskałem się do niego; poznałem to uczucie, kiedy trząsł się pode mną; gładka, gorąca ciasnota bycia w nim.

Patrzyłem na jego twarz, kiedy dochodził.

A teraz jego dłoń była delikatnie zwinięta między nami na poduszce, a usta układały się w lekki uśmiech.

Zobaczcie, jaki jest dzięki mnie szczęśliwy.

Wyślizgnąłem się z łóżka i na boso przeszedłem do salonu.

Hedwiga była zajęta rozczłonkowywaniem myszy i spojrzała na mnie ze złością, kiedy zapisałem trzy kawałki papieru.

— Zabierz je tylko do Seamusa, Billa i Hermiony — powiedziałem jej. — Nie musisz czekać na odpowiedź.

Zrozumieją.

_Nie przejmuj się zrobieniem czegoś z tym; najwidoczniej_ jestem _facetem Harry'ego Pottera._

Wróciłem do jego sypialni i wsunąłem się pod przykrycia obok niego.

Gdzie obudzę się rano, każdego ranka.

Wspaniale jest mieć nasze własne cztery ściany.


End file.
